poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting at Terminus Cave!/Transcript
This is the transcript for the scene depicting the Meeting at Terminus Cave in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - AshKetchum (V.O.): Meeting at Terminus Cave! - - - - - - - - Prince Hans: Proceed to capture Z-1. And while you're at it, go capture our only mortal enemy is Ash Ketchum. Got it? Bryony: Yes, Prince Hans. We won't let you down. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly a Pin Missile appears out of nowhere, but the heroes quickly avoid getting hit, it was Celosia, her Drapion, Team Flare Grunts, Mr. Ross' Guards, Dr. Drakken's men and Wicked Lady) Celosia: All right, you kids, don't move! Ash Ketchum: It's you guys again! Dr. Drakken: Hello again, Ash Ketchum. Shego: Remember us? Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) It's Dr. Drakken and Shego! Shego: That's right, fool. We are not alone. Dr. Drakken: Check out our Pokemon we got. (Dr. Drakken and Shego threw their Pokeballs sending out Aggron and Sableye) Ash Ketchum: They got Pokemon too? Thomas H. Norstein: Afraid so, Ash. Shego got Sableye and Dr. Drakken got Aggron. Clemont: (seeing on both Sableye and Aggron's head) Are those mega stones? Shego: Correct, nerd. Bonnie: Don't talk to my brother like that! (Team Rocket sees the heroes facing Team Flare) - (Then a mysterious figure kicks Ash) Emerl: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm fine. (Eric and his shiny Aerodactyl appears) Eric: Remember me, Ash? Ash Ketchum: It's Eric! Or should I say Synthodrone #901! Eric: You are correct, my mortal enemy. And guess what? I have an Aerodacytl with me. (The heroes sees the Aerodactylite on the Shiny Aerodactyl's back) Serena: Look at that! Clemont: That's an Aerodactylite! Kari Kamiya (Season 2): So that means his Aerodactyl can mega evolve too. - - Ash Ketchum: What do you want? What do you villains want! Dr. Drakken: We want you and Z-1! - - Celosia: That was a warning! The next would be much worse! - - Bryony: Found you! (She fires her gun at Squishy) - - - (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Drapion! (Back to the episode) - - - Bryony: I told you not to move! Emerl: If you want to fight us, so be it! Ash Ketchum: Let's go, everybody! Clemont: Now Luxray! Serena: Braixen, ready! Emerl: Ok, SUPS1, time to fight these bad guys again. Do not let them take Squishy and Ash no matter what! Male Team Flare Grunt: Houndour, go! Mr. Ross' Guard #1: Skarmory, Golbat, go! Dr. Drakken's men #1: '''Go, Scolipede! (Team Flare Grunts, Mr. Ross' guards and Dr. Drakken's men threw their Pokeballs letting out their Pokemon such as Houndour, Skorupi, Muk, Kling, Golbat, Crobat, Metang, Skarmory, Sharpedo, Krokorok, Poochyena, Mightyena, Scolipede, Gastly, Haunter, Koffing, Weezing and Toxicroak) '''Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad battle stations! Ash Ketchum: Noibat, supersonic! (Noibat fires Supersonic to confuse Drapion) Ash Ketchum: Now Tackle! (Noibat tackles Drapion) Celosia: Drapion! Ash Ketchum: Alright! Bryony: Iron Head, go! Eric: '''Rock Slide! - - - - - '''Emerl: There's no way your not getting them! Wicked Lady: I ask you one last time, give us Z-1 and Ash now! Tails: Stay back! We won't let you near them! Wicked Lady: Fine, we'll take them by force! Liepard, go! (She threw her Pokeball letting out her Shiny Liepard) Emerl: She has a different colored Liepard! Sonic: It's looks all dark red colored if you ask me. Wicked Lady: Liepard, use Shadow Claw! (Shiny Liepard jumps in the air and performs Shadow Claw preparing to attack the heroes and Ash) Takato Matsuki: Ash, look out! Bloom: Come on girls let's protect Ash. Winx Enchantix! (Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantix form) Stella: Enchanted Moon Shield! (Stella magically brings out Enchanted Moon Shield to block the Shadow Claw attack as the Shiny Liepard bounces back) Stella: You okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, thanks, Stella. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Sonic suddenly growls in anger) Foolscap: So hedgehog, what is your decision? Are you ready to give Z-1 and our mortal enemy to us? Sonic: (The dark aura appears around his body) Never! I would never do that! Keep mocking about handling our friends to you...! (Opens his eyes revealing blank eyes) AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!!! (The seven chaos emeralds suddenly glow black and they come to Sonic) Kagome Higurashi: Look! Double-D: Oh, dear! Serena: What's happening to Sonic? Tails: It can't be! (Sonic let out a yell in anger and becomes Dark Sonic) Bloom: What's going on? Ash Ketchum: I don't know Bloom, but this is going to get ugly. Inuyasha: I have to agree with you Ash. Tai Kamiya: We got to do something. Davis Motomiya: Yeah! - - - Sonic: Looks like your gonna have to go back to the drawing board! Shego: Not so fast speed balls. Sableye, Shadow Claw! (Sableye performs the attack, but Dark Sonic quickly dodges it) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Shego: Now will you hand over Z-1 and Ash to us, or we will take them by force? (The heroes refuses to hand Squishy and Ash to them) Bonnie: I protect Squishy! I promise, I never let it go! Emerl: And we will never take our friend Ash to you neither. Marcus Damon: That's right you have to go through us instead. Bryony: You leave us no choice. Celosia: Right. Wicked Lady: Very well. Prepare to be destroyed. Eric: Once we're done with all of you, then Ash and Z-1 will be ours. (Squishy begins to glow) Bryony: What!? (All of the Zygarde Cells appears everywhere inside the cave) Wicked Lady: Cells! Celosia: The cells! Bryony: So many! Clemont: Cells? Serena: Are they Squishy's friends? Double-D: There more like helpers if you ask me. (Squishy jumps off of Bonnie's arms and begins to absorb all of them thus transforming much to everyone's shock) Dr. Drakken: Oh, no! (Squishy transforms into Zygarde 10% forme) Mordecai: Oh my...! Bonnie: That's Squishy? Ash Ketchum: They all merged! Emerl: Amazing! Clemont: Maybe this is some kind of evolution. Izzy Izumi: That's not an evolution, Clemont! That's a transformation! MegaKabuterimon: Squishy transformed into a new form! Celosia: This is what you saw right? Bryony: Right! Wicked Lady: Everyone get back! (Squishy unleashes Land's Wrath) Tai Kamiya: Everyone get back! - - - - Bonnie: Squishy? (Squishy turns to Bonnie and then runs off) Philmac: I'm going after it! (He runs after Squishy) Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Philmac wait! N.A.N.O.: Come back! Philmac: Don't follow me! (Philmac fires a warning shot at the heroes and continues runinig after Squishy) Bryony: Liepard! After them! (She threw her Pokeball sending out her Liepard) Celosia: Manectric, go! (She threw her Pokeball sending out her Manectric) Ash Ketchum: Now, Pikachu and Greninja stop them! (Pikachu and Greninja runs as fast as they can to stop Team Flare's Pokemon from reaching Squishy and Philmac, then they finally block their path stopping them) Wicked Lady: Get out of our way! Gmerl: Never! Bryony: Now, Liepard, Shadow Claw! (Bryony's Liepard uses Shadow Claw) Ash Ketchum: Use Cut! (Greninja performs Cut and blocks Shadow Claw) Celosia: Thunderbolt, go! Wicked Lady: Shadow Ball! (Celosia's Manectric and Wicked Lady's Shiny Liepard fires their attacks on Greninja) - - Celosia: And that's that for Greninja. - - (Ash and Greninja fused together into Ash-Greninja) Pearl: Is that the same Greninja transform into new form of Greninja? Serena: Yes. - Shego: Sableye use Shadow Ball! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Hyper Beam! Wicked Lady: Liepard, you use Hyper Beam too! (Sableye fires Shadow Ball, Aggron and Shiny Liepard fires Hyper Beam together aiming towards the heroes) Tai Kamiya: Agumon time to warp digivolve! Matt Ishida: You too, Gabumon! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) - - - - - WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurmon: Metal Wolf Claw! (MetalGarurumon fires Metal Wolf Claw on Celosia's Manectric) - - Ash Ketchum: Greninja, use Water Shuriken! (Ash Greninja launches Water Shuriken hitting Dr. Drakken's Mega Aggron and gets defeated as it changes back to it's normal form) Shego: Shadow Ball now! (Mega Sableye jumps in the air prepare to fire Shadow Ball, but gets hit by Elsa's Dragonite using Dragon Tail, then gets hit by Anna's Gardevoir firing Moonblast and gets defeated too then turns back to it's normal form) Bryony: We can't keep this up! Wicked Lady: We must retreat now! Celosia: Your right. Manectric, use Flash! (Manectric uses Flash blinding the heroes) Jessie: We need to get back to the drawing board! Meowth: Right! - - Serena: Ash are you okay? - - - - - - Celosia: Prince Hans, we must sadly apologized. We failed to capture Z-1 along with the boy you were after. - - Narrator: (At Lysandre's lab) Apolcalymon: They failed to capture Z-1 and our mortal enemy Ash Ketchum yet again. - - - (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts